Adorabeezle The Machinist
Adorabeezle The Machinist is the fourth short of Sugar Rush Speedway's 16 Sweet Years Transcript *Mr. Litwak: Autumn had come to Sugar Rush. The fields were changing from yellow stubble to brown earth and an tractor with no driver was hard at work as Snowanna drove along. Later Snowanna saw Adorabeezle and the tractor close by. *Adorabeezle: Hello. *Mr. Litwak: Said Adorabeezle. *Adorabeezle: I made this tractor, It's plowing. *Snowanna: I have this kart, I'm winning a race. What ugly wheels it has. *Adorabeezle: They're not ugly, they're caterpillars. *Mr. Litwak: Said Adorabeezle. *Adorabeezle: It can go anywhere. It doesn't need tracks. *Snowanna: My Fro Cone doesn't want to go anywhere. *Mr. Litwak: Said Snowanna. *Snowanna: It likes my tracks, thank you. *Mr. Litwak: Winter came with dark clouds full of shaved ice snow. *Purple Gumball: I don't like it. *Mr. Litwak: Said The Purple Pit Crew member. *Purple Gumball: A heavy fall is coming. I hope it doesn't stop us. *Snowanna: Huh! *Mr. Litwak: Puffed Snowanna. *Snowanna: Soft stuff, nothing to it. *Mr. Litwak: And she puffed on feeling cold but confident. They finished their journey safely but by now the country was covered. *Purple Gumball: You need your snowplough for the next journey, Snowanna. *Mr. Litwak: Said The Purple Pit Crew member. *Snowanna: Huh! Snow is silly soft stuff it won't stop me. *Mr. Litwak: The snowplough was heavy and uncomfortable and made Snowanna cross. Her Fro Cone shook it and it banged it and when they got back it was so damaged that the Purple Pit Crew member had to take it off. *Purple Gumball: You're a very naughty racer. *Mr. Litwak: He said to Snowanna. Next morning, Snowanna's Pit Crew came early and worked hard to mend the snowplough, but they couldn't make it fit. Snowanna was pleased. *Snowanna: I shan't have to wear it, i shan't have to wear it. *Mr. Litwak: She puffed to The Red Gumball and Green Gumball. But they were rather worried. *Red Gumball and Green Gumball: I hope it's all right, I hope it's all right. *Mr. Litwak: They whispered to each other. The Purple Gumball was worried too. *Purple Gumball: It's not bad here. *Mr. Litwak: He said to the other gumballs. *Purple Gumball: But it's sure to be deep in the valley. *Snowannna: Silly soft stuff. *Mr. Litwak: Huffed Snowanna. *Snowanna: I didn't need that stupid old thing yesterday and i shan't today. Shaved Ice Snow can't stop me. *Mr. Litwak: She rushed into a tunnel thinking how clever she was. But there was trouble ahead. *Snowanna: Jiminy Christmas! *Mr. Litwak: Said Snowanna. *Snowanna: I'm stuck. *Mr. Litwak: And she was. *Purple Gumball: Out, Snowanna, out. *Mr. Litwak: Said The Purple Pit Crew member. Snowanna tried but her body wobbled and she couldn't move. The Red Gumball went back for help while everyone else tried to dig the shaved ice snow away. But as fast as they dug, more shaved ice snow slipped down until Snowanna was nearly buried. *Snowanna: Oh, my body and other leg. I shall have to stop here till I'm frozen. What a silly racer I am. *Mr. Litwak: And Snowanna began to cry. At last Minty came to rescue the pit crew. And then who should come to Snowanna's rescue but Adorabeezle. Snow never worries her. *Mr. Litwak: Her tractor pulled the empty Fro Cone away, then she came back for Snowanna. Snowanna's other leg was okay but still wobbled when she tried to move. Adorabeezle tugged and slipped and slipped and tugged and at last dragged Snowanna clear of the shaved ice snow ready for the journey home. *Snowanna: Oh, thank you, Adorabeezle. Your tractor's caterpillars are splendid. *Mr. Litwak: Said Snowanna. *Adorabeezle: I hope you'll be sensible now, Snowanna. *Mr. Litwak: Said Adorabeezle. *Snowanna: I'll try. *Mr. Litwak: Said Snowanna and she puffed slowly away.